UNA PELEA INESPERADA
by Yuriko Makimashi
Summary: ^o^ cap. 3 arriba! ^^U perdón por la tardanza en actualizar. Todo parece que regresó a la normalidad y Sakura tiene de nuevo su sonrisa, pero, durará por mucho tiempo? qué le pasará a Tomoyo?... porfavor dejen su review!!! ^^
1. Recuerdos

Hola, este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Card Captor Sakura, así que espero sus comentarios, si les gusto, si no, si necesito cambiar algo, o si de veras me alejo de los fanfics, espero sus comentarios. Ojalá les guste. Arigatoo Godzaimasu!!!! Disfrútenlo.  
  
Nota: los comentarios escritos entre asteriscos (*...*), significa que los personajes lo están pensando.  
  
Una Pelea Inesperada  
  
Cáp. 1 "Recuerdos"  
  
-¡kero!, dónde están todos?, repetía Sakura mientras caminaba en un lugar muy extraño rodeada de oscuridad.  
  
-¡¿qué esta pasando?!, dijo cuando del suelo se levantaban gigantescos cristales dispersos por todo el lugar. –ah!!!! Qué es esto?, decía mientras esquivaba ágilmente los que se interponían en su camino.-¡no lo entiendo!, de pronto, un enorme cristal empezó a surgir bajo ella, el cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso,-ah!!! Eso dolió!!!Exclamo mientras llevaba su mano izquierda atrás de su cabeza, luego levantó su mirada y observó fijamente el enorme cristal que se levantaba frente a ella, tenía un fuerte resplandor que hacía que se le dificultara observarlo bien, por ello Sakura empezó a ver a su alrededor buscando lo que causaba aquél resplandor tan extraño, misteriosamente una media luna iluminaba el horizonte, pero a pesar de la luz que emitía no podía ver el lugar en donde se encontraba, era como si la oscuridad estuviera ganándole la batalla a la luz, Sakura seguía en el suelo tratando de entender este extraño fenómeno...-esta empezando a hacer frío aquí- dijo mientras rozaba sus manos para calentarse, mientras se levantaba el resplandor se hacía menor permitiéndole ver con certeza aquél objeto extraño...-YUE!!!!!, pero qué te ocurrió!!! Exclamo cuando se dio cuenta que el juez se encontraba atrapado en aquél objeto extraño, se acercó lentamente y tocó el gigantesco cristal..-Esta frío, parece... hielo- diciendo esto el bloque empezó a agrietarse- Te sacare de ahí no te preocupes..."llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó el pacto con tigo... libérate!!!", qué paso, la llave no se convierte en el báculo...¡no Yue! Dijo mientras veía que las grietas se hacían cada vez más grandes y se extendían por todos lados-Yue!!- grito, pero no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo, el enorme cristal de hielo se quebró en mil pedazos y Yue junto con el-No!!!!!!Yue!!!!!! Gritó Sakura mientras derramaba unas lágrimas,- Esto no es verdad, esto no es verdad, Yue no puede morir!!!, mientras decía esto la luna desapareció, y todo se torno más oscuro, mientras otros cristales surgían del piso pero esta vez, Sakura podía verlos perfectamente,,,-papá, hermano, Kero!!!!, no!!! –Sakura ayúdame!!!!, se escuchó, - Tomoyo, eres tú?..-Sakura!!!!!, -Tomoyo dónde estás, Tomoyo!!!!!  
  
-Sakura!!!!!! Decía Kero con una cara enorme y ojos asombrados  
  
-ah!!!!!!!! Kero me asustaste, dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama  
  
-Yo?, tu me asustaste a mi. Explicaba mientras Sakura apagaba el despertador que estaba sonando desde hace rato.  
  
-Por qué?  
  
-Es que primero estabas murmurando algo, no entendí que decías, pero de pronto empezaste a gritar, aparte que el despertador estaba sonando y por eso te desperté. Dime acaso tuviste una pesadilla o algo así?  
  
-Pues...no recuerdo mucho pero, había una gran oscuridad y una media luna, también habían muchos cristales no, no eran cristales eran...  
  
-Oye monstruo no piensas ir a la escuela!!! Gritaba Touya desde las escaleras tan cariñoso con su hermana como siempre.  
  
-Es cierto ya es tarde!!! Ya voy!!! Decía Sakura mientras empezaba a prepararse para la escuela.  
  
-Pero Sakura y tu sueño?  
  
-Ahora no Kero llegare tarde(Sakura bajó rápidamente las escaleras mientras Kero se quedaba extrañado de lo que había pasado).  
  
-Buenos días! Saludaba la niña alegremente como siempre. –Buenos días mamita. Mientras se sentaba a la mesa...  
  
-Oh! Ya estas quí, con razón y escuche unos pasos de monstruo bajando por las escaleras. Molestaba Touya mientras le servía el desayuno a Sakura.  
  
-Hermano!!!! Decía la niña mientras unas grandes flamas salían de sus ojos y su puño se levantaba con intención de golpearlo.-Ah! Dónde esta papá?  
  
-En verdad eres muy distraída  
  
-Oye! Por qué dices eso.  
  
-Que no recuerdas que papá se iba hoy temprano a unas excavaciones, si apenas ayer se despidió, no te acuerdas? Decía Touya con cara de decepción al ver la reacción de su hermana.  
  
-Ah! Es verdad, y dijo que no regresaría en una semana. Recordaba Sakura con un poco de tristeza.  
  
-Si así es.  
  
-Oye! Adónde vas?  
  
-A la escuela claro, ya es tarde. Decía Touya mientras se disponía a salir.  
  
-Espérame!!!Hermano!!!no quiero irme sola, gracias por la comida!. – Dijo antes de empezar a comer a toda velocidad......  
  
-Ah! Allí esta, pensé que no podría alcanzarlo. Hermano!!  
  
Touya miro de reojo a Sakura que se acercaba.  
  
-Que malo eres, por qué no me esperaste!  
  
Se dibujo una leve sonrisa en la cara de Touya  
  
-Hey Yuki!!  
  
-Hola, buenos días. Decía Yukito con su acostumbrada sonrisa.  
  
Después de que Yukito le explicara tiernamente a Sakura el verdadero origen de su cariño hacia él , un cariño parecido al de un miembro de la familia, un cariño muy especial hacia aquella persona que siempre ha estado a su lado, Desde ese entonces Sakura ya no ve a Yukito con ojos de amor, sino con ojos de cariño, y de amistad, ya que ella sería feliz, si aquel ser querido encontrara la felicidad aunque esta se encontrara fuera de su lado.  
  
-Buenos días Sakura!  
  
-Buenos días Yukito  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos, se hace tarde  
  
-Si!......  
  
-Adiós Sakura, estudia mucho! Decía Yukito mientras se alejaba con su bicicleta  
  
-No te metas en problemas monstruo! Terminó Touya  
  
-Si!! Contestaba Sakura mientras se despedía con su mano  
  
-Buenos días Sakura!  
  
-Ah! Buenos días Tomoyo, dime cómo te fue el fin de semana  
  
-Pues creo que bien  
  
-Crees?  
  
-Hay si! Es que me hace falta mucho tomarte video usando tu magia y con uno de mis trajes especiales para ti.  
  
-Ah!ja..ja..ja, Tomoyo no crees que hay otras cosas más interesantes que grabar. Decía Sakura con una enorme gota en la frente.  
  
-Hay, pues claro que no, tu eres mi tema favorito.  
  
-a.ja..ja..ja  
  
-Vamos ya es hora que empiecen las clases...  
  
-Buenos días a todos!  
  
-Buenos días profesor!  
  
-Saquen sus libros de lectura..  
  
En ése momento, Sakura volteó ligeramente hacía atrás, y observó el asiento vacío  
  
atrás de ella...  
  
-Shaoran. Susurro..  
  
-Te pasa algo Sakura.  
  
-No, no es nada Tomoyo .  
  
*Hace mucho tiempo que te fuiste...Shaoran*  
  
En ese instante Sakura empezó a recordar muchos momentos antes de la partida de Shaoran, su llegada, algunas ocasiones al capturar las cartas clow, como en la vez en que capturaron la carta de "nieve" en donde Shaoran amablemente se ofreció a quedarse asta encontrar el reloj que Yukito le había dado, cuando capturaron a la carta "trueno" esa primera vez en que Sakura vio a Shaoran aplicando su magia y conocimientos (aunque para Kero era pedante y molesto), la vez en que por la magia de Eriol quedaron atrapados en el ascensor y tuvo que usar a "flote" ese día en que Shaoran le permitió llamarlo por su nombre, recordó las tantas veces que Li trató de revelarle sus sentimientos..* que tonta fui al no darme cuenta antes, por qué a veces soy tan distraída, y ahora, ya no esta a mi lado *...recordó cuando tiernamente Shaoran estuvo allí para ella el día en que finalmente le declaró su amor a Yukito y este le hizo entender lo que pasaba, y claro que recordó su despedida, y el pequeño oso gris que cuida y guarda con tanto cariño...*me gustaría tanto que estuvieras con migo, me haces tanta falta *... Sin darse cuenta la clase terminó, y el día continuó su curso, pero Sakura ya no era la misma de siempre, tal parece que recordar a Shaoran la hizo quedarse melancólica por el resto del día, y claro que Tomoyo siendo su mejor amiga se había dado cuenta de eso, y como toda buena amiga debía intentar hacer algo para animarla...  
  
-Oye Sakura quieres ir a tomar un helado después de clases?  
  
-ah?, No gracias Tomoyo, no creo poder ir, mi papá se fue de viaje a una excavación esta mañana, y no volverá asta dentro de una semana, por eso mi hermano y yo nos quedaremos encargados de la casa, y no creo tener mucho tiempo libre.- Eso si era raro para Tomoyo, si fuera la misma Sakura de siempre le hubiera dicho que si, pues los helados le encantan y además solo seria por un momento.  
  
-Que pena, y yo que quería pasar un rato con tigo  
  
-Lo siento mucho  
  
-No te preocupes, espero que todo les resulte bien a tu hermano y a ti mientras tu papá esta de vuelta. Respondió Tomoyo sonriendo.  
  
-Si gracias Tomoyo  
  
Y así Sakura regresó a su casa aún perdida en sus pensamientos, perdida no en otro mundo si no en otro país con aquella persona a quien quiere tanto.  
  
-Ya llegué!!!!!!  
  
-Al fin y regresas monstruo te estaba esperando para irme  
  
-Esperando? ... Sakura observó el reloj de la cocina, 2:45 PM , 15 minutos más tarde de lo que llega normalmente...* creo que por estar pensando tantas cosas no me di prisa para regresar *.  
  
-Lo siento creo que me retrace un poco- dijo la niña poniendo su mano a tras de su cabeza.  
  
En ese momento Touya no dijo nada, pero se percató que algo le ocurría a Sakura, ni siquiera se molesto porque la llamó monstruo, pero ya estaba retrasado para ir a su trabajo, además pensaba que un hermano mayor no era una buena persona con quien platicar asuntos de niñas, pero aún así decidió que si seguía igual cuando él regresara entonces hablaría con ella.  
  
-Ya me tengo que ir, recuerda que te toca hacer la cena, regresare más tarde.  
  
-Si claro, que te valla bien!! - Touya se fue aún viendo de reojo a Sakura que le sonreía a través de la puerta, * no es su misma sonrisa * pensó mientras se marchaba en su bicicleta.  
  
-Adiós!! Decía Sakura mientras ondeaba su brazo para despedirse. Cerró la puerta cuando noto que su hermano había desaparecido de su vista, se recostó en la puerta y agachó su cabeza...* por qué estoy tan triste, tan solo ha pasado un año desde que se fue, y ahora lo único que estoy haciendo es preocupar a los demás, tengo que alegrarme un poco, pero es que...(sus pensamientos se interrumpían mientras su garganta se estrechaba y soportaba sus ganas de llorar)...te extraño tanto....Shaoran 


	2. Un Consejo de Hermano

UNA PELEA INESPERADA  
  
  
  
Capítulo 2: Un Consejo de Hermano  
  
Nota: Las comillas (""), marcan el principio y el fin de un flash back y recuerden que los asteriscos(**) marcan el principio y el fin de lo que los personajes piensan, recuérdenlo que esto será durante todo el fic. Arigatoo ^^.  
  
-Por qué te levantaste hoy tan temprano? Preguntaba Kero curioso.  
  
-Es que me toca hacer el desayuno- Decía Sakura mientras terminaba de arreglarse el cabello.-Además hoy también tengo servicio en la escuela- Terminaba mientras se retocaba el uniforme-  
  
-ah!, y dime...te sientes bien, estas contenta?  
  
-Si claro, por qué debería de sentirme mal o estar triste?, no te preocupes Kero estoy muy bien- Le decía Sakura con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Kero asentía con la cabeza también sonriendo- Entonces ya me voy, pórtate bien Kero, nos vemos!!!- Diciendo esto Sakura tomó su sombreo, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.  
  
- Bueno, tal parece que hoy Sakura es la misma de siempre, no se que le habrá dicho su hermano pero tal parece que funcionó.  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura ya estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno..  
  
*Tal parece que también preocupe ayer a Kero, pero le prometí a mi hermano que no me sentiría triste o deprimida otra vez, él tiene razón, la verdad me pareció muy extraño que él me dijera eso, nunca creí escuchar a mi hermano decir esas palabras *  
  
  
  
" Touya regresaba de su trabajo, mientras Sakura permanecía en su habitación sin decir nada, recostada en su cama y perdida en sus recuerdos, con la vista fija en el techo de su habitación...  
  
-Sakura, estas bien?- Preguntaba Kero muy preocupado.  
  
-Ah..a... si, estoy bien.  
  
-Mmmm.. pues no me parece que sea así, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras Sakura.- Ninguna palabra como respuesta. – Ah ..no puedo hacer nada si no me dice nada, espero que se le pase pronto- Terminó Kero con los brazos cruzados y con cara de entre preocupación y resignación-  
  
Luego sin decir nada, Sakura se levantó de su cama, se dirigió a su escritorio y de una de sus gavetas sacó una libreta, y un lápiz, regresó a su cama , se sentó, y empezó a buscar una página limpia para poder escribir...  
  
-Sakura...anímate...ahhh (Kero soltó un leve suspiro)...es imposible, ya no se qué hacer, pero no me gusta verla así, pero ya no la molestaré más, tal vez necesite tiempo para pensar.  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura ya estaba escribiendo es su libreta...  
  
¿Cómo voy a comenzar un mañana sin ti?  
  
Que corazón me va a guiar cuando todas las respuestas desaparezcan  
  
Ya es muy tarde...  
  
Tu ya estas muy lejos de mi  
  
¿Qué voy a hacer?  
  
Tu sabes que tan solo soy la mitad sin ti  
  
¿Cómo lo voy a lograr?  
  
( a cada palabra, los ojos de Sakura se iban llenando de lágrimas, a cada párrafo, su garganta se iba estrechando)  
  
  
  
Si tan solo las lágrimas te pudieran traer de nuevo a mi  
  
Si tan solo las lágrimas pudieran hallar la manera...  
  
¿Qué haría yo?, ¿Qué daría yo?  
  
Si tan solo regresaras a mi algún día...  
  
En algún lugar, de alguna manera...  
  
Si tan solo las lágrimas pudieran traerte de nuevo a mi.  
  
Con estas últimos versos, Sakura ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas  
  
-Shaoran- susurró a puras penas- Te extraño tanto- mientras unas lágrimas caían sobre la libreta.  
  
* No, no debo llorar, no debo *- trataba de convencerse-  
  
-No lo haré... -Susurró con la voz entre cortada- ya no más- mientras trataba de encerrar sus sentimientos, secando sus lágrimas, se levantó para dejar su libreta en el cajón del escritorio, luego de esto, se recostó de nuevo en su cama y puso su vista fija en el techo como antes. Kero salió de su cajón( o medio cuarto que tiene en uno de los cajones del escritorio de Sakura), y se le quedó viéndola fijamente, sabía que en esos momentos estaba más triste que antes, más aún cuando vio que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, que luego, ella secó con su mano, tratando de ya no llorar.  
  
-Sakura!!- Decía Touya entrando a su habitación, lo cual hizo que Kero se quedara estático en el aire, cuya reacción hizo que Touya se le quedara viendo fijamente con una cara de ¬___¬', en ese momento Sakura reaccionó..  
  
-Si!, Decía mientras se sentaba a la orilla de su cama- Aaahhh!, a.. a.. hermano, yo...él-decía viendo la escena y señalando a Kero.  
  
-Oye muñeco podrías dejarnos solos un momento-decía Touya a Kero sin quitar su expresión- es importante-Terminó. Sakura y Kero se quedaron viendo uno al otro, luego Sakura movió su cabeza en señal de aceptación hacia Kero.  
  
-Ah..a..cla..cla..claro, no hay problema, voy a estar afuera- Dijo Kero mientras volaba hacia la puerta, una vez afuera Touya cerró la puerta.  
  
Después de tanto tiempo que Kero permaneció en la habitación de Sakura ocultando su presencia, ahora ya se sabe la verdad, Kero y Sakura siempre sospecharon que Touya sabía de la presencia de Kero puesto que él también poseía poderes mágicos, y luego después de lo de Eriol, sabía de la existencia de Yue, pero nunca confirmó que en realidad "el muñeco amarillo y peludo" era un ser mágico real que ha estado con Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora todo cambió, pero Sakura se dio cuenta que ahora ya no sería posible aparentar que Kero era tan solo un muñeco, además creía que sería mejor así, puesto que ya sabía de la presencia de Yue, y dado que le cedió sus poderes, era justo que conociera, aunque después de tanto tiempo, la verdad, sabía que aunque será difícil al principio luego se acostumbrarán uno al otro, con mucha dificultad pero luego todo estaría bien.  
  
–Ah!!! Qué!!!!!, cómo se atreve a decirme muñeco!!! Yo soy el gran Keroberos la bestia que protege el sello, es una falta de respeto!!!, y ahora que el mocoso no esta hay otra persona que me insulta!!!-Renegaba Kero tras la puerta ya recuperado de la impresión de hablar con Touya y recordando lo que pasó.  
  
Dentro de la habitación, Sakura sigue sentada a la orilla de su cama mientras que Touya estaba sentado en una silla frente a ella...  
  
-Hermano yo...él...no quise ocultarlo tanto tiempo- Decía Sakura con dificultad  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, ya lo sabía, sentí su presencia desde el principio , es solo que no quise decírtelo porque creí que incomodaría.  
  
-Escucha...puedo hablar con tigo un momento- Preguntaba Touya muy serio y viéndola directamente a sus ojos que todo el día han reflejado su tristeza.  
  
-Si, claro, pasa algo malo?- Contestaba la chica preocupada.  
  
-Creo que yo soy el que esta preocupado.  
  
-Por qué?  
  
-Por ti Sakura  
  
-Peeero, a mi no me pasa nada, no tienes de qué preocuparte- Contesto con una sonrisa.  
  
-Lo vez, a eso me refiero, estas triste, esa no es tu sonrisa de siempre, dime qué te ocurre?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba más al rostro de la niña con una expresión en sus ojos que Sakura nunca había visto.  
  
*Hermano... acaso esa expresión... preocupación...en verdad, estas preocupado por mi, pero... qué pensaras si es por Shaoran, aunque, es la primera vez que te veo así *  
  
-Yo, no quise preocuparte, lo siento- Dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza.  
  
-Escucha, sé que no soy la persona indicada para estos asuntos, y que te sientes extraña por esto, pero falta mucho tiempo para que papá regrese, y... yo...pues... a mí...ah, no quiero que estés triste- Terminó con dificultad, Sakura levantó su cabeza impresionada de las palabras dichas por su hermano, y decidió contarle lo que pasa...  
  
-Es que yo...yo...extraño mucho a Shaoran- Diciendo esto último agachó la cabeza de nuevo y cerró sus ojos un poco apenada, sintiendo que sus lágrimas se saldrían en cualquier momento.  
  
-Lo suponía- Dijo en medio de un suspiro, y con cara de resignación. En ese instante Sakura sin levantar su rostro abrió sus ojos, luego Touya tiernamente puso su mano en la barbilla de Sakura y fue levantando su rostro lentamente.  
  
-Quieres contarme?- dijo él suavemente.  
  
-Es que... hoy por la mañana, en la escuela...yo... vi su asiento vacío detrás de mí, y empecé a recordar muchas cosas, desde que él vino a Japón, todo lo que pasamos con las cartas Clow, luego con Eriol, y ... cuando se fue- Comentó con dificultad, en ese instante los ojos de Sakura se tornaron vidriosos conteniendo las lágrimas que hacía un rato no dejó salir- y... desde ese momento, ya no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, y es que...lo extraño- Terminó bajando su cabeza dejando escapar unas lágrimas.  
  
-Escucha, no esta mal extrañar a alguien a quien aprecias, y ...desear que estuvieran otra vez a tu lado, pero... no puedes hacer nada para solucionarlo, yo...sentí lo mismo hace mucho tiempo cuando Kaho se fue... (Sakura levantó su rostro.. * La profesora Mitsuki, a ella se refiere...recuerdo que mi hermano y ella se conocieron hace mucho, y ella tuvo que marcharse a Inglaterra *)... pero sabes por qué no me seguí sintiendo triste, porque recordé que a ella no le hubiera gustado verme así- Terminó.  
  
* A ella no le hubiera gustado verlo triste * Repetía Sakura en su mente...  
  
-Y a Shaoran...no le gustaría verme triste ahora- Dijo mientras levantaba su rostro y secaba sus lágrimas.  
  
-Así es, y menos cuando normalmente siempre estas feliz y sonriente, no le gustaría verte así por él, sabes que su entrenamiento es mayor ahora que antes también más estricto, y por eso no te escribe tanto como quisiera hacerlo. –  
  
Sakura se ruborizó en ese instante...  
  
-Hermano pero, cómo lo supiste(dijo un poco sonrojada).  
  
-Tu nos dijiste a papá y a mí, que en la última carta que te escribió te había contado que su madre lo había puesto a entrenar, y nos recordaste que sabía artes marciales, pero que su madre se había vuelto ahora más estricta que antes, y como desde el principio noté que tenía cierto tipo de poderes, es de suponer, que ese entrenamiento no solo esta enfocado hacia las artes marciales, sino también para aumentar su poder.  
  
Sakura estaba sorprendida por todo, no se imaginaba que su hermano supiera tantas cosas, y que estuviera tan en lo cierto.  
  
-Además, no solo tú te sientes mal, también preocupas a las demás personas que te quieren y las haces sentir mal porque quieren ayudarte y tu no los dejas- Agregó.  
  
* Kero, Tomoyo, hermano, los preocupé, no tengo por qué sentirme sola, ni triste ustedes están con migo..... hasta tu Shaoran*  
  
-Y bien, qué dices?  
  
Sakura se limpió los ojos aún empañados por lágrimas...  
  
-Ya no estaré triste, porque se que a Shaoran no le gustaría verme así, además no dejaré que su recuerdo de mi sea ahora diferente, a pasado poco tiempo, y no perderé las esperanzas de volverlo a ver, y...porque se que hay muchas personas que me quieren y se preocupan por mi.- Respondió ahora más animada.  
  
-Me lo prometes?  
  
-Si, te lo prometo hermano!- Asintió con una sonrisa, su verdadera sonrisa.  
  
-Bien, entonces me voy, prepárate para cenar. Touya se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
  
-Hermano espera- Sakura se aproximó a Touya. – Yo, quería...ah..muchas gracias por lo que dijiste, y... siento haberte preocupado, gracias ...por todo.- En ese momento Sakura se acercó y lo abrazó tiernamente, ahora sabía muchas cosas que antes no, y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que Touya es insoportable, también se preocupa por ella, aunque a veces demostrara lo contrario."  
  
  
  
Nota 2: ^^ otra vez yo!!, si ya se que esta un poquito waff, además es un tanto o más bien totalmente imposible que Touya haga o diga algo de lo que dijo, pero al fin y al cabo es un fic, además es uno de mis personajes favoritos, ¿qué puedo hacer? , se vale soñar ^^, además Touya si quiere a Sakura y se preocupa por ella, es solo que no le gusta expresar lo que siente, así que supongamos que le ayudé y le di un empujón para que se animara a decirlo. Bueno gracias por haber leído lo que va de mi fic, lo más interesante viene en camino no se desesperen, ya me excedí, con el largo de esta nota, así que ja-ne!!y porfa dejen su Review.  
  
Gracias a mi amiga Jo-chan por ayudarme en este capítulo, a Shinigami's voice y a Joe-sama por su apoyo. ^^ Arigatoo godzaimashita!!! 


	3. El Conjuro y el Despertar de Shura, Musu...

UNA PELEA INESPERADA **Capítulo 3**:  **El Conjuro y el Despertar de  Shura, Musumesan no Fuyu **

-Buenos días!! Decía Sakura con una gran sonrisa entrando a su salón.

-Buenos días Sakura!! Contestaba igualmente Tomoyo al notar que el animo de su mejor amiga ya era el de siempre- Que suerte que nos haya tocado el servicio juntas verdad Sakura?

-Si! Decía sonriendo mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su pupitre- Ehh..Tomoyo, discúlpame- Dijo viendo a su amiga y haciendo una señal de reverencia.

-Disculparte?, por qué?

-Porque se que ayer te preocupe todo el día-Decía mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por eso Sakura, ahora todo esta bien, y estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto a ser tu misma- Respondía con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias!!-Contestó igualmente.

  El día transcurrió con normalidad y de nuevo Sakura estaba animada como siempre,  a la salida de la escuela, para sorpresa de Sakura, Touya la estaba esperando junto con Yukito...

-Hola Sakura!!- Decía Yukito moviendo el brazo en señal de saludo al ver que la pequeña se acercaba, luego al ver a Yukito y a Touya parados a la puerta de la escuela, Sakura junto con Tomoyo apresuraron el paso para encontrarlos.

-Hola Yukito!! Decía Sakura aún antes de estar frente a ellos – Hola hermano!!- cuando se encontraron.

-Hola buenas tardes!- Saludaba Tomoyo tan cortes y gentilmente como siempre haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Buenas tardes!- Decía Yukito contestando de la misma forma.

-Buenas tardes- Decía Touya despreocupado y demostrando la 'gentileza' que lo caracteriza, a lo cual Tomoyo contestó con una sonrisa- Nos vamos?- continuó.

-Irnos?, así que vinieron a recogerme?-Decía Sakura asombrada.

-Es que Touya estaba preocupado por ti- Dijo Yukito sonriendo, a lo cual Touya respondió con una mirada a Yukito de ¬__¬  " por qué le dijiste", para luego hacerse el despreocupado moviendo su rostro para otro lado y cruzando sus brazos, Sakura solo sonrió dulcemente sabiendo que las palabras de Yukito eran verdad...

-Pero si quieres nos vamos, no te preocupes- Dijo luego Touya para aparentar algo que para Sakura desde el día anterior era muy obvio.

-ah!! No claro que no,  me da gusto que hayan venido por mi- Contestó la niña sonriendo.

-Por cierto Sakura, crees que puedas venir a mi casa algún día de estos?- Preguntaba Tomoyo aprovechando la ocasión de ver a Touya.

-Es que no lo se, no estoy segura...

-Verdad que si puede ir Touya?-Interrumpió Yukito viendo a Touya con una sonrisa pícara,  y tanto Sakura como Tomoyo lo observaban con ojos de súplica y una sonrisa.

-Pues...yo..-Touya los observaba a todos con caras de "no seas malo, y dale permiso", y claro que Sakura junto a Tomoyo aparte de verlo con grandes ojos tenían las manos juntas en señal de petición. Al final de todo esto ya la respuesta era obvia..-aahh(suspiró Touya en señal de resignación), esta bien, puedes ir, hoy pediré permiso en mi trabajo mañana no habrá mucho que hacer así que podré faltar...y...-Touya fue interrumpido por  Sakura que ya estaba abrazándolo antes que dijera otra cosa...

-Gracias hermano!!!Decía la niña aún  rodeándolo con sus brazos y con una gran sonrisa.- Y claro que para esto, él ya estaba sonrojado,  viendo a Yukito y Tomoyo, sonriendo ante la "ternura" del momento.

-Se lo agradezco mucho joven Touya- Decía Tomoyo risueña, lo cual para la suerte de Touya hizo que Sakura lo soltara..

-Esta bien para ti Tomoyo? 

-Si claro Sakura, sabes que eres bienvenida en mi casa cuando quieras.

-Me alegro que todo haya resultado bien- Comentaba Yukito mientras veía a Touya, que ya se estaba poniendo de su color normal, y lo veía con ojos de " tu tienes la culpa, pero aún así no importa".

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos- Pudo decir Touya con un poco de dificultad, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto.

-Si claro, entonces nos vemos mañana, te llamaré para ponernos de acuerdo esta bien?

-Si, esta bien, estaré esperando tu llamada Sakura.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos!-Se despedía la niña mientras corría para alcanzar a su hermano que ya se había adelantado, mientras Tomoyo ondeaba su mano en señal de despedida....

-hermano muchas gracias!-Decía Sakura sonriendo entrando a la casa seguida por él.

-Aja, pero por esto me vas a tener que suplir un día entero.

-Queeeeeeeee!!!, pero hermano!!!ggggrrrrrrrr!!!

-Entonces no quieres ir con Tomoyo?

-Claro que si!!

-Entonces aceptas o no?

-aaaahhhhhyyy!! Esta bien lo haré- Contestaba Sakura, con ánimos de darle un golpe a su hermano, a lo cual Touya solo respondió con una sonrisa pícara, terminando de molestar a Sakura acariciándole la cabeza con fuerza, para luego dirigirse a su habitación y gritar desde las escaleras...

-Ah! Recuerda que te toca hacer la cena, ayer yo te reemplacé!!!, no regresaré muy tarde hoy!!!- 

-Ahhhhhyyyy!!!Hermano!!!!- Renegó Sakura con los ojos en llamas y el puño levantado deseando poder pegarle.- Y yo que creí que después de lo de ayer ya no se iba a comportar así con migo y que iba a ser más amable! ahhh!, por lo menos tengo la oportunidad de ir con Tomoyo- Decía con una gota en la cabeza soltando un suspiro- Pero ya después me las va a pagar!- Terminó, en el momento en que en sus ojos volvían a aparecer grandes llamas.

       En la casa de Tomoyo..

-Buenas tardes señorita Daidoji- Saludaba cordialmente una mucama mientras le abría la puerta a Tomoyo.

-Buenas Tardes- Saludaba ella también.

-Su madre la esta esperando en la biblioteca.

-Mi madre, pero es muy temprano para que haya venido de la oficina, iré enseguida, gracias!. Tomoyo se encaminó a la biblioteca atravesando parte de su enorme casa, hasta llegar a  una puerta de madera labrada, luego la abrió suavemente, y se asomó levemente a la habitación...

-Mamá, estas aquí?- Preguntó la pequeña buscando a su madre en la habitación.

-Ah!!, Tomoyo ya llegaste, vamos entra- Contestó Sonomi, levantándose de un sillón, y viendo a su hija tras la puerta. Tomoyo entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de si, y saludó a su madre quien la invitó a sentarse en el sillón frente a ella. 

    La biblioteca como era de esperarse, era muy grande como todo en esa casa,  con grandes estantes llenos de libros tanto nuevos como antiguos que tapizaban las paredes de la habitación, en una esquina  se encontraba un escritorio,  y  grandes ventanales iluminaban todo el lugar, ofreciendo al mismo tiempo una hermosa vista del jardín, al centro una serie de sillones lo hacían confortable.

-Escucha Tomoyo necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Si claro dime.

-Hoy un poco más tarde traerán un paquete para mi, es un libro muy antiguo, lo acabo de comprar, y esperaba que tu lo guardaras en aquel pequeño pedestal con la tapa de cristal- Decía Sonomi mientras apuntaba  al pequeño pedestal de madera que se encontraba cerca  de ellas, al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo volteaba a verlo.

-Si claro, yo me haré cargo, no te preocupes, necesitas otra cosa?

-No, solamente necesito ese favor-

-Pero, por qué viniste a decirme solamente eso? Creí que el día de hoy ibas a estar muy ocupada, pudiste decírmelo por teléfono, no te hubieras molestado.

-Pues no se por qué vine, es solo que deseaba que tu te hicieras cargo de eso, es de los libros más antiguos que he podido encontrar,  y...Ahh! mira la hora ya es muy tarde, tengo que regresar a la oficina, te lo encargo mucho Tomoyo!- Decía mientras se ponía de pie, y tomaba su bolso del sillón,  para luego darle un beso a su hija..

-Si!,  yo me encargo, que te vaya bien!!- Decía Tomoyo mientras se ponía de pie, y acompañaba a su madre hasta la puerta, la cerró tras ella, para luego disponerse a encaminarla hacia su auto.

   Más tarde....

-Señorita Tomoyo traen un paquete para su madre-Decía la mucama detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Tomoyo.

-Gracias en seguida voy- Contestaba la niña disponiéndose a salir . –Aún no entiendo por qué mi madre estaba tan interesada en que yo recibiera el libro, además me resultó muy extraño que viniera hasta aquí para decirme solamente eso- Pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras y se aproximaba a la entrada principal

    Una vez recibido el paquete, Tomoyo hizo lo que su madre le pidió, desempacó el libro y lo puso en el pedestal destinado para él.  El libro era muy extraño, y le resultaba en cierta forma familiar...era..como el libro de las cartas Clow, ahora, cartas Sakura, hasta tenía al frente un grabado extraño, una mujer de cabello largo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, los ojos cerrados y con una extraña vestimenta, habían ciertas palabras escritas en el frente y al reverso, pero eran ilegibles, cierto tipo de lenguaje muy antiguo, y claro éste libro debía ser  muy importante, de otra forma no estuviera protegido por un sello.

Por la noche en la casa Daidoji...

    Tomoyo se encontraba en su habitación profundamente dormida, todos estaban descansando ya que era muy tarde.  Una  pequeña esfera de energía azul  deambulaba por los pasillos acercándose a la habitación de la pequeña,  atraviesa la puerta sin ningún problema y se dirige directamente hacia ella, esta se posesiona sobre Tomoyo, emitiendo un resplandor más fuerte, luego desfragmentandose en esferas más pequeñas que caían y eran absorbidas por el cuerpo de la niña, una ves terminado esto, Tomoyo adquirió un resplandor igual al de las esferas, despertó y  se levantó súbitamente de su cama, pero...sus ojos estaban nublados y el resplandor no desaparecía....

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, se aproximó al pedestal y retiró la tapa de cristal que cubría el preciado libro,  luego recitó las palabras extrañas escritas en la cubierta con una confianza tal como si hubiera existido en aquella antigua época...

El Libro Empezó a resplandecer, y la figura de la mujer en la cubierta abrió repentinamente los ojos,  los cuales brillaban de un azul intenso, luego el sello del libro se rompió, mientras que un viento muy fuerte aparecía de la nada inundando toda la habitación, y haciendo que el libro se abriera, las páginas empezaron a moverse hasta que llegaron a una  específica, y aunque el viento seguía igual de fuerte, esta no cambiaba, Tomoyo seguía en trance y empezó a leer las frases que en esa página se encontraban......

Las nubes cubren  al sol

La nieve inunda la tierra

El frío es capaz de extinguir la vida

El frío es capaz de congelar los corazones

Que resurja aquél espíritu congelado en el tiempo

El espíritu de la nieve y el hielo

De la Luna y el viento

Para que sobre la tierra extienda su reino de cristal

Y limpie la impureza del mundo mortal

En ese instante el viento empezó a soplar aún más fuerte...los ventanales se abrieron estrepitosamente, y el ambiente empezaba a enfriarse.  La silueta de una mujer empieza a salir del libro.. Tomoyo sale del trance, solo para darse cuenta que este espíritu la mira fijamente a los ojos y se dirige hacia ella...la pequeña no puede moverse, se encuentra paralizada, sus ojos se llenan de temor...

Nota: Según lo que yo se, "Musumesan" significa hija y "fuyu" invierno, entonces "Musumesan no fuyu" sería Hija del Invierno, pero no estoy muy segura, por ello, a los que sepan y saben que esta incorrecto, por favor les pido que me ayuden a corregirlo, gracias por  su apoyo ^^, y por dejar su lindo y apreciado review XD


End file.
